


Parkour

by princesahyuuga



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesahyuuga/pseuds/princesahyuuga
Summary: O que tem escrito no bilhete que Tora deu a Poppy antes de partir?E se as palavrinhas tivessem o poder de mudar tudo?Descubra...
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Parkour

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspirada no Webtoon Midnight Poppyland por Lilydusk.  
> Esta fanfic pode conter spoilers do episódio 39.  
> A ilustradora @cleideilustradora (no Instagram) fez uma ilustração inspirada nesta fic e ficou linda demais. O link para a imagem está no final do capítulo.
> 
> NOTES IN ENGLISH:  
> The traslation is in the way, but if is there any good soul who will be willing to review, I would appreciate it. Send me a message.

Se os olhos são a janela para alma, a de Poppy transbordava neste momento. Quando que duas palavrinhas teriam um efeito tão avassalador...

_ Feliz aniversário! _

Ele sabia. Ele sempre soube.

Poppy engoliu um pigarro de choro, prendeu-o na garganta, mas as lágrimas vinham aos montes mesmo assim. As mãos tremiam de leve, não sabia bem ao certo. Talvez porque todos seus alicerces internos houvessem saído dos eixos.

Achava que estava sozinha de agora em diante e, por mais que fosse uma pessoa positiva que tentava a todo custo manter um sorriso, lá dentro, ela tinha trevas que não ousava cutucar. Mas o encontro com Tora. Bem… ele a fez enxergar um pouquinho desse lado. Quando esteve ao lado dele, pareceu menos aterrorizador remexer em toda aquela bagunça. Mas agora que ele se foi e havia deixado em seu lugar um vazio insustentável, Poppy não pensou muito no que fez a seguir. Apenas correu até a varanda de seu apartamento, tropeçando no tapetinho da sala, mas logo se reerguendo e abrindo com pressa as janelas francesas da sacada. O frio da madrugada a saudou. Ela encheu bem os pulmões e gritou:

— TOOOOOOOOOOOORA! — Parou para respirar porque era difícil gritar com todo o choro preso na garganta. As lágrimas, no entanto, eram insistentes e continuavam a banhar-lhe o rosto corado. — TOOOOOOOOORA! — Chamou de novo e mais uma vez: — TORAAAAA!

Então, um milagre aconteceu. O carro dele que - por algum motivo ainda estava lá fora, na frente de seu prédio - tinha acabado de dar partida mas freou bruscamente no meio da rua, os faróis piscando. Ele saiu apressado de dentro do carro, correu até os muros do prédio e pulou. Continuou vindo em sua direção.

— TOOOOORA! — Ela chamou por ele mais uma vez, rindo do fato de ele ter pulado o prédio e estar prestes a escalar até ela.

“Só porque você pode, não quer dizer que deva.” ela lhe disse certa vez.

“Só porque não devo, não quer dizer que não posso” ele retorquiu.

Ela sorriu para ele na escuridão e mais rápido do que ele havia dito que conseguiria subir tudo aquilo, ele estava pendurado do lado de fora do gradil, arfava um pouco, mas seu vigor era evidente. Ele era uma besta.

— Tora! — o cumprimentou desta forma, incapaz de dizer outra coisa que fizesse sentido. Estava emocionada demais para isso. Não queria deixar os pensamentos tomarem conta da situação. Não importava, nada que o racional pudesse dizer que era errado ou ruim, que aquilo estava fadado ao fracasso, nada disso importava. Ela não ouviria essa voz. Ela queria ouvir a outra que cantava em algum lugar de sua alma e que chamava pelo nome dele.

Ela que já estava pressionando o gradil com força demasiada parou e tomou o rosto dele entre as suas mãos. Beijou-o apaixonadamente, dando pequenas pausas somente para respiro. Quando se soltaram, ela novamente disse:

— Tora! — mas dessa vez com mais calma.

Ele sorriu de lado, uma covinha aparecendo, os olhos amorosos em meia lua. Estava encantado, pensou ele.

— Poppy — disse numa forma de dar “oi”. — Eu pensei que o aniversariante quem ganhasse o presente.

Ela riu.

— O que você fazia aqui ainda?

— Eu não consegui ir embora assim que te trouxe de volta e… que bom que não o fiz.

— Que bom mesmo!

Sorriram cúmplices.

— Poppy, minha vida é difícil e vai ficar ainda pior agora. Eu… — começou, mas foi interrompido por um beijo rápido de Poppy.

— Eu espero por você, Tora. Eu sei que você se despediu de mim ao me dar essas coisas e que é tudo muito recente entre nós, mas eu só… não quero que você vá. 

Ele içou o corpo para dentro da sacada e estava de pé ao lado dela. 

— Estava cansando meus braços.

Ela riu ainda chorosa.

Ele se aproximou dela e limpou suas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos calejadas. Tora intimamente se sentia feliz com aquela conexão estranha entre eles, de saber que suas mãos eram para algo mais que matar. Elas sabiam amar também, afinal.

No silêncio do abraço que deram, sem mais palavras, trocaram juras de amor.

[ Veja a Ilustração que a @cleideilustradora fez inspirada nesta fic. Ficou lindíssima! ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCRhMRzhTdb/)


End file.
